Daisy's amiibo cards
'Daisy's amiibo cards '''is the fifth episode of the ''SB403 Plush series. The video was uploaded on July 10, 2017. This video is a sequel to the first episode of the series, ''Daisy's amiibo''. Plot Daisy is seen admiring her new amiibo cards, with Peach alongside her. Peach mentions that her own amiibo cards have been missing for a few days. Daisy tells Peach that the cards will show up again soon. Daisy then wants to show Peach some makeup, and the two head off, leaving the amiibo cards where they were. Waluigi is seen to have been watching this entire time. He walks into the room, knocking over a randomly placed lamp on accident. However, neither of the princesses seem to have heard any noise. Waluigi then grabs the amiibo cards. Waluigi finds Wario on a couch, which is where Wario has many more amiibo and a couple binders full of other amiibo cards as well as Pokemon cards. Waluigi shows the stolen amiibo cards to his partner, and Wario mentions that the online store he's been working on has been created. While he starts to set up auctions for the stolen items, Wario tasks Waluigi with going out to find more items to steal. Waluigi obeys and leaves. Back to Peach and Daisy, they notice that Daisy's amiibo cards have disappeared. They believe Wario and Waluigi stole the cards, as they know that Wario and Waluigi would be dumb enough to do that. They decide to leave and search for Wario and Waluigi. Meanwhile, Rosalina is looking for her stolen amiibo, seeming to believe that they're hiding in the bathroom. Peach and Daisy talk to Rosalina for a bit, telling her that they believe that Wario and Waluigi may be behind all of this. Rosalina believes them and heads off on her own to search for Wario and Waluigi. Waluigi returns to Wario, holding an 8-Bit Link amiibo. Wario shows Waluigi the online store he's created, where auctions for four amiibo can be seen. Wario also believes that the online store is the greatest scheme that he and Waluigi have done so far. Wario then notices that there are two bids on the Super Smash Bros. Link amiibo, and shows this to Waluigi. Peach and Daisy show up, demanding for the return of their amiibo cards. Waluigi claims that he and Wario didn't steal any cards and that they bought everything themselves. Waluigi also goes on a mini rant about how many packs it took for him to pull certain Pokemon cards. Daisy still doesn't believe that the two troublemakers bought any of these items themselves. Wario half-agrees with Daisy, claiming that he didn't steal any of the cards, but that Waluigi did. Waluigi gets frustrated but offers to sell the Daisy amiibo cards back to Daisy. Daisy doesn't want to buy her own cards back. Rosalina's voice can be heard, where she is seen with Sonic, Bowser, Lemmy, Iggy, PAC-MAN, and a Charizard. It's revealed that Waluigi had stolen belongings from all of these characters. Wario again pins the blame on Waluigi, and escapes by farting. Waluigi attempts to escape as well, but he runs into the side of the couch and falls to the ground. Bowser lands on top of Waluigi, and the other characters excluding Daisy and Peach start to beat up Waluigi. Daisy and Peach take a quick look at the online store Wario created before having the idea to take everything Waluigi stole. Peach and Daisy end up creating a "Lost and Found" sign, where they hope to give back everything Waluigi stole. Wario and Waluigi are then seen watching. Wario is angry that his scheme failed, while Waluigi is also angry not because of the scheme failing, but because he was beaten up. Wario is glad that he was able to escape, which angers Waluigi even more. The video ends with Waluigi beating up Wario. Characters * Daisy * Peach * Waluigi * Wario * Rosalina * Sonic * Bowser * Lemmy * Iggy * PAC-MAN * Charizard Trivia * Unlike the other episodes, this episode does not have its own custom thumbnail. For whatever reason, the custom thumbnail wouldn't load so it has a regular thumbnail from an actual part of the video. The custom thumbnail that was made for this video featured Daisy and Waluigi on a purple background, along with Daisy's amiibo cards in-between them. * All the characters who appeared in the Daisy's amiibo episode reappear in this episode. Wario and Waluigi have much larger roles in this episode however, while they hardly served any purpose in the first episode. Rosalina also has more screen time, but she isn't necessarily important to the main plot. * This is the first episode to feature PAC-MAN and Charizard. * The 8-Bit Link amiibo is actually first seen with all of the other amiibo figures when Waluigi sees Wario for the first time in the video. However, Waluigi later returns with the 8-bit Link amiibo. This was a minor error. * The Daisy amiibo cards were moved onto the table in front of Wario at some point during the video. It is possible that Wario moved them there off-screen. While the Daisy amiibo cards are seen on the table, a Blastoise card (not the Dark Blastoise card Waluigi shows in the video) and a Delta Species Raichu card can be seen. * Wario is seen using a laptop throughout most of his screen time in the video. He is not actually looking at the online store he created, but instead he's actually looking at the script for the video. * Mario was originally going to make an appearance in the video, but the scene was removed. He would've appeared towards the end of the video after Peach and Daisy set up the "Lost and Found" stand. Category:SB403 Plush Category:SB403 Plush Episodes